criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime of My Life
Crime of My Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-fourth case of the game. It is the nineteenth case of The Mystery and the sixth and final case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After realizing that the Speaker had deceived the team, the player and Major and the player rushed back to the headquarters, where they found a car that was drove right into the wall, where they saw the others staggering out of the station. Chief Tempest then told the detectives that they had to find the Speaker before the chaos in Ivory Peaks got too out of control. Soon after, on the Ivory Peaks main street, the detectives discovered a body with no visible injuries inside a phone booth, who they identified as Lynch heiress Kaitlynn Lynch. Ethan then revealed that Kaitlynn had came into contact with a phone inside the phone booth, which induced Kaitlynn with a nerve agent and stopping her heart. They then suspected reformed gangster Rupert Butler, who was wandering the street before finding out that the train station had been set ablaze. They then headed to the burning train station where they found clues to suspect train conductor Mark Quincy and local priest Paul Brine before they found clues to suspect their own profiler Maxwell McKenzie. Soon after, they were informed by private eye Jack Chapman that the private investigator had found the criminal gang's hideout. Soon after the team investigated the gang hideout, they then suspected Jack before putting politician Theodore Fawkes and café owner Christopher Locks in the roster. Soon after, they learned that Maxwell had been best friends with Kaitlynn and that she had lured him into the gang in the first place. They also found out that Rupert was the one who had owned the lighter used to set the train station on fire, however the reformed gangster denied doing the crime as his lighter was stolen, presumably by Kaitlynn's killer. They then learned that Mark was in a relationship with the victim before they were informed about a video from the Speaker, saying to the police department that Ivory Peaks would burn. After the video, the detectives found out that Paul called Kaitlynn a sinner, Jack was investigating the victim's outings and that Kaitlynn was trying to bribe Theodore for political influence. When Christopher told them that he had to confess about his liking for Kaitlynn, he also revealed that he had saw someone dispose of a glass vial, which was used to contain the nerve agent. This helped the team arrest Paul Brine for the murder. When they confronted Paul in the gang hideout, he initially denied the accusations of the murder before he then cruelly confessed that he was indeed Kaitlynn's killer and "The Speaker". He then explained that he believed that Jordan Brown had the right vision for the city and the world, that the city had to be controlled like puppets. When Major confronted Paul about the black market, Paul simply told them that he wanted to help criminal operations prosper in funding, saying that the black market was the first thing to Rosenoque's downfall. Paul then told them that the gang would continue his work now that the Speaker had been unmasked. However before Major could arrest the priest, the lights went out, surprising the detectives. After they heard a series of agonizing screams being heard, the lights came back on to reveal Paul Brine, covered in careful slashings across his body. The wounded Speaker then collapsed, fatally bleeding out from his wounds, therefore ending the Speaker's life and reign over Ivory Peaks forever. After Paul's arrest and murder, the team went back to the station with Paul's body. Ethan was able to confirm that the killer had carefully sliced up to twenty slices into his body with a sharp knife before leaving him to bleed out fatally to his final breath. After the autopsy, the detectives hurried back to the gang hideout, where they found a serrated knife in a box of Paul's possessions. After the player collected a blood sample from the knife, they sent the knife to Joshua, who revealed that the blood was the Speaker's blood, but he could not find anything else on the knife. Remembering that Rupert was an expert on knives, Major and the player then went to see Rupert about the knife used to murder Paul. After they found Rupert, he revealed that the knife had originated from the supernatural district of Gaulstone. Suspecting that some insurgent from his father's former cult was killing people, Major and the player soon found the knife sheath that Paul's killer had dropped at the main street. Upon examining the sheath further, the detectives found a series of inscriptions on the sheath that proved that the sheath had belonged to known serial murderer Mallory Strange, who had been detained in the Gaulstone Asylum for her crimes. Suspecting that someone in league with the serial killer was killing people for Mallory as a favor, they asked Jack to help the team appoint a meeting with Mallory in the asylum. Jack also said that he was helping the police investigate and arrest the remaining gang members. Meanwhile, Diana and the player went to see what Maxwell needed help with. Maxwell then thanked the player for uncovering the gang's intentions before he explained that he had wanted to propose to his boyfriend of three years, Joseph Marlow. They then helped the profiler search for his lost engagement ring in the razed Ivory Peaks train station before Maxwell went over to Joseph's apartment and proposed to Joseph, declaring his love and care for his boyfriend. After Joseph said yes, Maxwell then kissed his new fiancé on the lips before giving him his engagement ring and going out to celebrate. Shortly after, Chief Tempest told the team that they would be heading to Gaulstone and interrogate Mallory Strange about her knife being used to silence the Speaker. Summary Victim *'Kaitlynn Lynch' (found dead in a phone booth, no visible injuries) Murder Weapon *'Nerve Agent' Killer *'Paul Brine' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer drinks Mazundan coffee. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ivory Peaks Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Rupert Butler) *Ask Rupert Butler why he was wandering down the street. (New Crime Scene: Razed Train Station) *Investigate Razed Train Station. (Clues: Pile of Wreckage, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Mark Quincy) *Ask Mark Quincy about the burning train station. *Examine Pile of Wreckage. (Result: Priest's Cross) *Ask Paul Brine about his cross in the train station. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Maxwell and Kaitlynn; New Suspect: Maxwell McKenzie) *Ask Maxwell about knowing the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Handheld Phone) *Analyze Handheld Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Nerve Agent; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jack Chapman about the gang hideout. (Attribute: Jack eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Gang Hideout) *Investigate Gang Hideout. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Receipt, Burnt Lighter) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Politician Poster; New Suspect: Theodore Fawkes) *Ask Theodore about the murder. (Attribute: Theodore eats meatloaf and knows chemistry) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt Revealed; New Suspect: Christopher Fawkes) *Ask Christopher Fawkes about the murder. (Attribute: Christopher knows chemistry) *Analyze Lighter. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Mazundan coffee) *Confront Rupert about his lighter being used to set the train station on fire. (Attribute: Rupert drinks Mazundan coffee, eats meatloaf and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Burning Clock) *Investigate Burning Clock. (Clues: Faded Locket, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Number) *Analyze Locket Number. (12:00:00) *Ask Mark about his relationship with Kaitlynn. (Attribute: Mark drinks Mazundan coffee, eats meatloaf and knows chemistry) *Examine Torn Photo. (Clues: Photo Restored) *Ask Maxwell about Kaitlynn luring him into the gang. (Attribute: Maxwell eats meatloaf and drinks Mazundan coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Speaker's Desk. (Result: Box of Supplies, Faded Folder, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Kaitlynn Bobblehead) *Ask Paul about calling Kaitlynn "a sinner". (Attribute: Paul eats meatloaf, knows chemistry and drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Cash and Note) *Ask Theodore about the victim bribing him for influence. (Attribute: Theodore drinks Mazundan coffee) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Investigation on Kaitlynn) *Analyze Kaitlynn's Investigation. (09:00:00) *Ask Jack about investigating Kaitlynn. (Attribute: Jack knows chemistry) *See what Christopher saw. (All tasks must be completed; New Crime Scene: Phone Booth Corner) *Investigate Phone Booth Corner. (Clues: Glass Vial, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gloves) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Dark Dusting) *Analyze Dark Dusting. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Analyze Glass Vial. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (6/6). (No stars) When Violence Bites Back (6/6) *Autopsy Paul's Body. (06:00:00) *Investigate Gang Hideout. (Clue: Paul's Possessions) *Examine Paul's Possessions. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Ask Rupert Butler about the knife. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ivory Peaks Main Street. (Clue: Knife Sheath) *Examine Knife Sheath. (Result: Faded Inscriptions Revealed) *Ask Jack Chapman about arranging a visit with Mallory Strange. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Maxwell wants to do. (Reward: Gangster's Tattoos) *Investigate Razed Train Station. (Clue: Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Go with Maxwell so he can propose to Joseph. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)